The Expected
by Malinara
Summary: This is the sequel you guys so nicely asked for. Like I promised, the plot is thicker - you'll see for yourself. Sequel to "The Unexpected"
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few months now since Miranda and Serenity was still healing from her losses, Wash and Book were on the crew's thoughts everyday, especially Zoe. Sometimes Inara didn't even make eye contact with her, she gained and husband and a son while Zoe lost her husband – her soul mate…seeing the void in her eyes made a chill run down Inara's spine. Whenever she dreamed of leaving companionship for romance when she was a young novice, she always dreamed of marrying a rich handsome, compassionate man who treated her like royalty – and she never thought about having children.

But what frightened her even more was the thought of loosing Mal or her little son. She fought with the rest of the crew, Ryan tucked in the hold in case anything happened and they had to seal the entrance, a thing which River ended up doing, locking herself outside to save all of them.

* * *

Little Ryan, also know as lil' cub on Serenity was playing with his colourful blocks in his parents' shuttle. He'd had a rough morning today, Uncle Simon finally got the vaccines he'd been bugging his dada about and Ryan didn't much take to the needles.

Inara was working on Serenity's paper work, and keeping an eye on her son when Mal came in giving her kiss "Hey tiger…" he said running his index finger along her jaw line before sitting on the bed near his son but as soon as he touched him the infant pulling pack as if he'd been burned and cried "No!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked the Captain with a worried expression.

"He's in a bad mood because Uncle Simon gave him some injections...he's just like you Mal, always cranky when it has to do with needles." Inara answered as she gracefully got up from the desk, her blue silk dress whispering behind her.

"Why's the doc stickin' pins in my son?" asked Mal ready to go to the infirmary and ream the doc a new one.

"Because we are landing on Triumph next week and that place is full of diseases...and we don't want him to get sick. He's been telling you about them for weeks Mal." she said sitting on the bed her voice calming as Ryan crawled on his father's lap

"Ah yeah" said Mal recalling the doctor preaching about diseases and needles while he was trying to get a job "He's been pestering me 'bout them vaccines. Sorry 'lil cub." he told his son sympathetically as the boy crawled in his lap.

"Dada hurt..." he said sadly as he touched his daddy's arm.

"Yeah I know cub, I don't like the needles either but it's better like this than having to lie in the infirmary for days trust me!"

Ryan's big blue eyes looked at him as the boy listened to what his dad was saying his silky dark hair shined in the light of the lamp, it wasn't wavy like his mothers but the colour was definitely darker than Mal's sandy one.

The captain tickled his tummy which made the boy squeal with laughter, 'it's incredible how he could change his son's mood so quickly' thought fondly Inara, joining her family on the bed.

"Kaylee can't wait ta land – hard ta believe our meimei's gonna be twenty five soon" he said fondly as he tickled Ryan, the little one enjoying the attention from his father.

Inara sat on the bed, her posture tense and she wasn't making eye contact with Mal which meant she was going to tell him something which he wasn't going to like, he could read her like a book now "Actually Mal, I'm not coming to Triumph with you. I have an appointment." She said in a low voice as she ran her fingers through her son's silky hair.

Mal felt his irritation rising "What? 'Nara – did you just hear me talkin' about Kaylee's birthday? She's gonna have her birthday and planning to spend the day with you, Kaya and River doing girly things. This will ruin her day!" he said angrily.

"Mal, we need the money. Kaylee is old enough to understand that and she'll probably spend the day with Simon, I can't postpone this and since we can't find an honest job right now, this appointment will gain us enough for the next two months." She hissed.

"Maybe you should think on somethin' else other than money! Is this what you're gonna do when it's his birthday?" he yelled.

"Your problem is your foolish pride Mal. You want to always want to be the bread winner and you never want to compromise. Also you can't stand the fact that you're not shooting anybody and maybe it's having its effect." She yelled back

"You ain't goin'!"

"You can't dictate where I go! Maybe you should have though before having a baby with a whore."

"Yeah, maybe I shoulda!"

Inara looked like she'd just been slapped and Ryan was crying.

Mal turned a stomped out of the shuttle, knowing that any form of apology would be futile right now.

* * *

Everyone heard the yelling, so it was no surprise that Inara did not show up for chow. Mal was in a sour mood, Inara locked their shuttle and he knew better than trying to bother her when she did that, he'd sleep in his own bunk. Inara would sing the lullaby in a language he never heard before to put Ryan to sleep and he wouldn't even notice his daddy wasn't there.

Gorram that ta ma duh agreement, had he not agreed, he could have taken whichever job he wanted and not depend on Inara to keep flying. Much as he loved the woman, he did not like depending on anyone...but they needed the money and Inara got aplenty when going to an appointment whether he liked it or not.

Still, it was that same agreement which let him take Inara and his son home, besides, Inara didn't sleep with anyone other than him and that was good - usually he wouldn't have said anything when Inara told him she had made an appointment. What pissed him off was that she made this appointment right when they were going to Triumph to celebrate Kaylee's birthday.

Mal opened his old bunk for the first time in months, slamming it shut when he got in.

Kaylee was going to miss her, she has been going on and on about the party and the dress she'd wear but what if she decided to work on an important day in Ryan's life? He knew what having an absent parent felt like and he didn't want his lil' cub to know too. He had to admit the last comment was hurtful and he knew this would happen some day or another - Why couldn't she postpone the damn thing? Anyhow, it was better to get from the galley...he didn't feel like being the crew's glare-target. Why did they always take her side anyhow?

The now sad captain took off his shirt and set himself for the long night of thinking which awaited him.

* * *

That was the first chapter of the sequel you wanted, hope you liked it =) Let me know if you want the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama ok?" Little Ryan asked as he lay in the big bed beside his mom after his being fed and bathed...it was easy to see that the toddler was still upset after that afternoon.

"Yes sweetie, mama's ok, everyone's fine." reassured Inara as she pulled up the covers over them and ran her fingers through her son's silky hair.

"Daddy bad." said Ryan, obviously upset.

"No honey." Inara said looking him in the eye, wanting to get the point clear. "Both mama and daddy were bad but everything will be ok. All right?"

"Okay..." nodded Ryan before yawning "Mama sleep?"

Inara chuckled, "Yes my little one."

As she laid her head on the pillow she remembered the first evening Ryan came aboard Serenity

* * *

Flashback

In the galley the crew was having dinner, happy that Inara and Ryan joined them and wouldn't be going anywhere again, Zoe saw a spark in the Captain's eyes which she hadn't seen since the war. Kaylee had her best friend again and River got her mother figure back, all was right in the 'verse.

"Sure he's related to you Mal? He's awfully sweet-looking..." chuckled Jayne when he saw Ryan for the first time.

Mal looked offended "You think I ain't sweet Jayne?"

"Well certainly looks a lot like the captain, only much more better." smiled Simon as Ryan reached for the stethoscope which was still around his neck from River's check-up.

"What is this? beat-on-the-captain-day?" moaned the captain with mock hurt

"Aww come on cap you know we all love ya we're jus happy about the cutie here..." she gushed making funny faces at the baby.

"So now we have a cute and cuddly mini-mal! Maybe we should name him captain!" exclaimed Wash causing all present to laugh

"Mutiny is what it is…" Muttered Mal as they all laughed

* * *

End Flashback

Mal looked contently at the ranch that was his home, there were horses running and cattle eating fresh green grass are the smell of freshly baked apple pie was coming from the kitchen window. Suddenly, Inara came riding on horseback on a stallion which was as brown as his coat. She was wearing a quite simple red sleeveless dress which arrive to her knees, her hair was in a ponytail. She smiled at him as he helped her dismount.

"Had a nice ride?" he asked smiling as she put her arms around his neck

"The best," she said before kissing him on the lips "I really like it here...come on, your mother and Ryan are waiting for us."

Mal got hold of the horses bridle and they made their way to the house. A woman in her sixties appeared, her whitening brown hair was tied in a bun and her green eyes sparkled as she wiped her hands on a white apron she was wearing. "Hey there you two, enjoyed yourself out there?"

"Yes," replied Inara smiling as she remembered some of the beautiful views she got while riding "Can I help you with something?"

"Ah, got everythin' under control dear you just go get yourself and that darling nephew o' mine ready for dinner."

"Allright." Smiled Inara as she climbed the stairs to the top floor where the bedrooms were.

Mal went to steal a roasted potato from the dish when the got his hand slapped away "Hey, no need for violence ma, it's just a potato!"

"You can be 80 years ole an' you still can't steal food from the dinner dish, it don't work that way, my boy."

She put her hands to his cheek "Got a mighty fine girl there son, and a beautiful baby boy I'm proud ta call my grandson...You made your ma proud Malcolm Reynolds."

"CAPTAIN TIGHTPANTS WAKE UP, GOTTA WAVE FROM LINA!!" River's chirpy voice sounded as cheerful as the crew were probably coming for breakfast.

Mal slowly opened his eyes to realise it was a dream and remembered what happened the day before, rubbing sleep from his eyes, he head to the sink to wash his face. As he looked himself in the mirror he noticed it wasn't the content man he now was used to seeing, he was sad about his fight with Inara and even sadder that he hadn't talked to his little son since then. He'd talk to her today, after breakfast and hope he won't insert his foot in his mouth again.

Sitting up in his bed he realized there was a paper on his recently cleared desk which wasn't there last night, getting up he reached for his shirt and went to sit on the desk.

Recognizing the flawless handwriting, he frowned, how the hell did she get in here without him noticing?

_Dear Mal,_

_I know I should tell you this in person but I can't help but think that once we see each other we'll start fighting again so I guessed this was the only way. We're Ryan's world and when we fight – it terrorizes him. I spent two hours yesterday calming him down before he stopped crying. This is not just about you and me, it's a bout him too and I'd rather not have him see a repeat of yesterday._

_Given what was said yesterday, you obviously regret having a family with me. We'll talk about it when I come back from the appointment._

_Love, _

_Inara _

On the left side of the paper, a tear stain showed that Inara was hurt deeply…he had to make this right. He had to.

But how?

So…how was that? I know I haven't posted in a while but school's keeping me busy as hell and I got a little sick too but don't worry – I'll keep writing for as long as you want me to =) Do you want the next chapter or should I just leave it?


	3. Chapter 3

Inara arrived at the Bourgoi estate, the was supposed to meet Alan Bourgoi for a session after his wife died, apparently the couple was childless and this made him feel even lonelier. She thought of her son and smiled to herself, she left just this morning and she was already missing her little cub.

The butler was waiting for her when she landed and led her to an expensively furnished chamber where she was supposed to meet but instead of the dark hair, hazel eyed man – she was met but a handsome dark-skinned man who brought up memories which were locked up in her mind for so long she'd almost forgotten. Duncan Bourgoi had been a friend of Inara's since they were children.

They had lost contact when Duncan's father had decided that the family would move when he saw an opportunity for his business forcing Duncan to withdraw from the male companion guild until she started to meet him at shindigs.

.

"Duncan? How did you-"started to ask Inara when the handsome man kissed her hand and looked at her with his very expressive eyes.

"I wanted this to be a surprise…that was my assistant you talked to. But everything that was said is true. My wife died last month and we never had any children, I needed a friend – I never had a friend as genuine as you in all my years…I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! We haven't seen each other in ages…we could catch up. How has your life been?"

As they left the entrance room Duncan opened the door for Inara with one hand as he rested the other at the small of her back, an evil gleam suddenly shone in his eyes 'You will pay Malcolm Reynolds….'

In the evening, Inara sat on a most comfortable sofa made of real leather in front of a cozy fireplace in a grand chamber where the polished parquet floor seemed to have a glow of its own. Holding a cup of the finest china as she sipped her tea, Inara was thinking about her little cub who was probably having a great time while Kaylee spoiled him rotten.

Duncan sat beside the elegantly dressed woman, nursing a whiskey. He looked at her and smiled as he admired her beauty, he knew she had a baby. Maybe he could have a little fun with her before he killed her and stole her money.

'Let the show begin' he thought to himself.

"So Inara, how has your life been?"

Inara looked at him, the fire in the fireplace reflecting in her eyes as she smiled "I'm the companion here...don't you think I should be the one asking that question?"

They laughed a little.

"You're forgetting my dear, that I had companion training as well."

"Yes that's true. It's so good to see you...I'm just very sorry about your wife's loss." said Inara, genuinely saddened by the news.

"Yes well..." Duncan sighed "One does what he can but Inara," he took her hand in his "I need you, since my wife got sick, I didn't take care much of the Bourgoi ltd...Inara, I'm almost bankrupt."

Serenity Landed on Triumph in the evening where a shindig was waiting for them. They were all celebrating Kaylee's birthday, Ryan was in the arms of the birthday girl as the girls oohed and gushed over him. He missed Inara, plain and simple. She would be in his arms right now asking about traditions of these people and admiring the stars.

A tall blonde approached him, her blue eyes sparkled and her loose blonde hair arrived to the small of her back. Her black dress did wonders to her figure and she didn't like the fact that Mal hasn't noticed her so she decided to go to him.

"Mal." Her husky voice was like honey…she was the prettiest girl and she was sure that had not that stupid war happened, she and Mal would have been married and had a ranch of their own by now.

"Lina…mighty fine shindig you organized here. Thank you for doing this for Kaylee." He complimented politely as he took a sip of wine.

"Not a problem, Kaylee is a friend of mine…and so are you. Actually-" she said stepping closer to the firefly captain "I've known you since we were young'uns, remember?"

Mal stepped back, remembering the luck with the girls of this planet "Sure I do" he smiled uncomfortably "I'll leave you to it then." But as he turned, Mal felt a hand on his elbow.

"Mal, I don't know how you do it. I mean, Inara's a pretty fancy woman an' all but is it worth getting cheated on like this?" she sad with a sad expression, her too bright lips pouted in a way that reminded Mal of those ugly wobble-headed dolls Inara like to tease him about

Turning suddenly Mal, caught her by surprise as his eyes flashed with anger "It's none o' your ta ma duh business about my life, Lina. I don't like you waving me every damn day and Inara likes it even less. And just because we're from the same planet and went to the same damn church doesn't mean you have the right to come nosing around my or my crew's life. Wow, turns out some things never change after all!" he said with a sarcastic smile

"Don't you see you're directing the anger for your _woman_" She said making inverted commas with her fingers as she said the last word "At me? I was just tryin' ta help!" she cried as she ran away from him.

Mal sighed; life keeps gettin' better an' better.

Tell me if you want more! All the mistakes are mine, sorry but I wrote this I studied for my mocks =/


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity was nestled in a forest surrounding a little village on Triumph, the sky was full of stars and the river just visible from the ship was reflecting the moonlight in such a way one would never want to stop looking at it.

Yet amidst of this relaxing environment where the crew was taking it easy, the captain remained awake sitting in the pilot's chair admiring the view and thinking of how screwed up life was.

After the war, Malcolm Reynolds stopped believing in love and beauty apart from his ship but after he'd just convinced himself comes this dark haired beauty wearing that damn lacy veil making him question everything all over again, making him fall for her in a way he'd never known before and gave him a beautiful son and now...it seemed as if all that could be taken from him again – would he survive that?

"Dada?" turning his head Mal looked at the little being whose existence changed his.

The little boy was standing at the hatch, having been taught that he shouldn't go on the bridge without asking first. He was holding a blanket made by his mother and aunt Kaylee to his chin, while the other hand was busy holding a stuffed tiger cub his father gave him when he was ill.

His big blue eyes always in awe of everything he saw were focused on the person he considered the strongest in the verse…he was after all bigger then mama and Ryan loved watching everything from above when he was in his father's arms, given he always saw them from below being so small.

Mal smiled as he gestured the two year old to come closer "Hey lil cub, couldn't sleep?"

Putting his arms up Ryan found himself being lifted blanket, stuffed toy an' all onto his father's broad chest "Mama" he said simply and sadly.

"Yeah I know Ryan…we all miss her but she'll be back real soon – just a couple of days. Uncle Jayne wouldn't have even showered…"

"Love mama?" asked the little one as if to be reassured.

"'course I love her…we all do. We just gotta wait for her – you wanna story?"

Ryan nodded enthusiastically, troubles forgotten as he covered himself with his blanket.

"Which one you want ta hear?" asked Mal smiling as he ran his fingers though son's silky tresses, his ma cut his hair same style as his...could have passed as his twin weren't he so damn old he thought with a chuckle.

Inserting the stuffed tiger's ear in his mouth the little one grinned "Cub like me!"

Mal chuckled as his son made himself comfortable on his chest "Okay Cub here it goes…"

* * *

Lina was fuming as she threw everything in her reach to the floor…this was not what she planned. No man had ever refused her, especially Malcolm Reynolds – they were sweethearts for crying out loud!

The beeping of her cortex interrupted her racing thoughts; she composed herself as he straightened out her top and her hair before answering the wave.

A redhead appeared

"Lina!"

"Yolanda! How are you? Still getting along with that husband of yours? Please tell me you ditched the old man that hair coming out his nose is disgusting!"

"Oh, he's so last century…I heard you got trouble with Malcolm Reynolds – thought you could do better sweetie." The redhead answered with her fake saccharine voice.

"Listen-" Lina was about to start when Yolanda put her hand up in a stopping motion.

"Not much time honey. Let's see what we can do about him my dear friend. I was thinking, since targeting the fancy whore didn't work…we'd try something else."

Lina looked confused.

"I'm sure he's still with her because of the baby…that little guy looks so much like his daddy. Anyway, I was thinking that we'd take him that way Mal would think twice before ignoring you again…it's then when you demand he gives you a chance and you'll get your happily ever after"

"You're a genius girl! Even if I hate his mom, I find that little guy adorable…"

"It's settled then."

* * *

Back on Serenity River was asleep in her room when suddenly her eyes snapped open and wide… shivering she started to fight the sheet.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HER –MAAAMAAA!"

Simon came running in along with Jayne and Kaylee.

"River what's wrong?" asked Simon a he held her, trying to comfort her.

"Tiger is hurt…needs to come home, cubs don't survive if the tiger abandons them. They'll starve!" she sobbed.

"River it's okay" tried Simon again but River broke out of his embrace and screamed.

"THEY DIE!"

* * *

I know it's been a long time but now that exams are over I'll start posting more often…if you want me to that is!


	5. Chapter 5

Inara was in trouble. That they were sure of.

River's ramblings made sense, Inara hasn't been in contact for too long and she was the only mother onboard, she was also the one Mal liked to call tiger in an affectionate way hence Ryan being called little cub by the rest of the crew.

River was at the helm with Mal standing behind the co-pilot's chair, too tense to sit down. Serenity was going at full –burn with the crew preparing for an imminent big damn rescue.

Ryan, little as he was, didn't know what was going on. When bed time arrived, his aunt Kaylee took him to his parent's shuttle as his father was too anxious to sleep. She changed him into his pyjamas and covered him with his favourite quilt as he looked at her expectantly, waiting for his usual bedtime story.

The mechanic slipped beside him, determined to put her worries to the side for as long as she was in her favourite little tiger's presence.

* * *

Opening her eyes enough to squint at her surroundings, Inara found herself incredibly drained…almost dizzy. Attempting to rub her eyes she quickly realized that she was tied to a bed. This was not her beloved Serenity.

As she regained consciousness, she quickly realized that her ex-companion friend, Duncan, had trapped her. Panic gripped her and she found herself freezing for a moment before taking a couple of deep breaths. If she was going of here alive, she had to calm down and figure out a plan to get back to her family.

"Ah, my darling, I see you're awake." Duncan said, coming through a large oak door and sauntering to the big bed.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded coolly.

Duncan put up his hand in a halting motion "All in due time Inara…wouldn't you like to know why you're here in the first place? Well let me tell you, A couple of year ago my wife died and my business was going in shambles. I had to sell my late wife's half and came to business with a gentleman name Atherton Wing."

Inara kept her composure "I don't see what that has to do with you kidnapping me."

Duncan smiled a smile which sent shivers down Inara's spine "Only you do, because you and that…rim born you travel with damaged his reputation which made things worse for us business wise which is why I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done…" he said in a mock cooing tone as he ran his hand up Inara's arm.

"I'm going to get ready…I'll be here soon baobei." He said as he retreated to the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile on Serenity….

Mal didn't have it in him to sit down, he was pacing the tight space of the hull in a way it would have driven anyone mad. When he himself started to get dizzy he sat in the pilot's chair and his mind took him a few months before in Inara's shuttle and of course – they were arguing.

Few months before…..

Inara sat on the bed holding baby Ryan as he played with her probably near priceless necklace. Mal had just come from the bridge after securing a job for the crew.

"Hey tiger." He said a leaned down to kiss Inara. "Looks like he likes your jewellery." He said with a smile.

"We've been playing for quite a while, he's very energetic. Plus he really doesn't want to let go." She said commenting on the tight hold the baby had on his mother's necklace.

"Oh yeah" grinned Mal "He's all trouble…after all he's little you and little me – probably s' gonna get spanked a couple a' times…" he chuckled as he changed his shirt.

"What did you just say?" Inara's voice was lower and somehow more demanding, he could see black clouds comin' up fast. "Mal I love you but let me make this clear…you will never and I repeat _never _going to lay a hand on our child. Do you understand me?" she hissed getting up and putting Ryan in his crib before closing in on Mal.

The captain turned around and faced her "What Inara? I used to get whipped when I was trouble it's normal…I won't have my son thinking he's the greatest pigu in the 'verse cause' I let him do anything he liked."

"Mal it's traumatic for a child to be physically hurt by one of his own parents. Violence generates violence and once he grows up…it'll affect him more." She was seething know and if looks could kill, he'd probably be in itty bitty pieces by now.

He glared back at her "So you're saying it's my ma's fault I get in brawls and shoot people. That it?" now they were inches apart.

"You were raised in a ranch where you mother thought it was normal – she didn't know better. But I do - it is a sick perverted way children used to be punished on earth-that-was but that's not needed anymore and I'm warning you Malcolm Reynolds. If you _so much _as touch my son in a wrong way…_I_ will be the one to shoot you and make sure Simon is in Kaylee's bunk when I do it!" she hissed before picking up her baby and heading to the galley,.

Mal's was left open mouthed staring at her retreating back He knew she meant it, and that she wouldn't eliminate the option of leaving again with Ryan if he didn't comply.

Back to the present…

Mal ran his hand through his hair, the woman was a dynamite but she was his dynamite and he wanted her back.

* * *

I know short chapter but A levels are killing me! Let me know what you think - uh pretty please? *makes Kaylee face*


End file.
